


Trials and Tribulations

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accusations, Allegations, Anger, Attorney, Blonde, Case, Court, Discussion, F/M, Feelings, File, Flaunt, Formal, He said, History, Interrogation, Ladies Man, Money, Photo, Pink - Freeform, Popular, Proof, Questioning, Rape, She said, Street, Suspenders, Talking, Trial prep, blazer, cell - Freeform, club, defense, elegant, glass, lying, mirror, mms, phone, practice, relationship, text, trial, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: An unfortunate incident causes you to come into contact with an old flame





	1. Chapter 1

Soft y/h/c colored hair twisted into a messy bun on top of a pounding headache, too lazy to even remotely attempt to pretty myself up in any type of way, finishing off my simple look by zipping up my hoodie and putting on my sneakers, making my way over to the Special Victims Unit precinct.

Upon my arrival I noticed cops in uniform and numerous other individuals in fancy suits swarming the building, ignoring me from the attention I was trying to desperately get “Excuse me, I ne-” I paused, the cop rudely whisking by me faster than the wind

I rotate my head, looking around for a friendly face, feeling lost.

“Hi, I’m Lieutenant Olivia Benson, can I help you?” A tall woman with shoulder length brown hair very nicely questions

“Ye-Yes, you can actually” I glance up at her with tears in the brim of my eyes “I need to report a rape”

“Are you the victim?”

“Yes, I am, y/n y/l/n” I introduce myself

“Who are you reporting?”

I nervously tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear “My ex-boyfriend, Nevada Ramirez”

“Alright” She gently places her hand on my shoulder “Come with me and I’ll take your statement”

With her hand still on my shoulder she guides me into an empty room with a large, circular table situated in the middle

“Please take a seat” she inquires shutting the door behind her, taking a seat across from me “Whenever you’re ready” Olivia pulls out a pad and pen waiting patiently for me to speak

“The inci-” I paused, inhaling deeply. She places her hand on top of mine “It’s okay, I’m here with you, take your time”

“The incident occurred an hour ago” I begin “My ex came over, pounding repeatedly on my door, insisting he just wanted to talk so I let him into my apartment and-”

“What did he want to talk to you about?”

“He claimed it was to apologize for him cheating on me, to explain the photo of him and another woman in the act”

“Alright” She mutters, scribbling in her pad.

“At first he was only talking but then halfway through, once he actually started to apologize, he started to get handsy first wrapping me in a hug, then kissing my cheek, then my lips and neck and I pushed him away once his hands moved down lower to my behind”

“Then what happened?”

“I told him no, that I wanted nothing to do with him and urged him to leave but he refused to accept it, growing angry to the point where he he started to get rough wrapping his hand around my wrist-” My shaking hand rubs over my wrist, Olivia taking notice “Claiming that I was only saying I didn’t want him because I wasn’t myself, letting my anger speak for me. He continued to apologize and kiss me some more” a single tear slides down my cheek, my hand raising, wiping it away “I tried to push him away but I was too weak, the only thing that I could do was yell for him to get off of me, my cries only falling on deaf ears” I wipe away another tear “I was so helpless as he threw me on the couch and held my hands above my head with one as he used the other to reach under my dress and pull down my panties. That’s when he pulled it out and-”

“Penetrated into you” Olivia finishes

“Yes” I nod, wiping away yet another tear “I should let you know that he and I had sex the morning before, if that matters at all”

“Every bit matters y/n, anything you can remember is important for us to know in order to help you”

“Yeah”

“When did you receive the photo?”

“In the afternoon of that same day, I confronted him as soon as he stepped into the house. I kicked him out in that same moment as well and haven’t seen him until today when he came over.”

“Do you still have the photo on your phone?”

“Yes” I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, showing Olivia the snapshot of Nevada and another woman in the act

“Alright, who was the person that sent the photo to you?”

A mutual friend, Alejandro Santos. I can’t tell you anything because I haven’t talked to him personally about the incident

“Don’t worry y/n I’ll have my detectives take care of that” She mutters putting the pen and pad back into her pocket “I am going to need your phone for evidence and I am also going to need you to do a rape kit, did you shower or-”

“No” I reply shaking my head, taking out my cell phone and handing it to her “I have not showered. All I did was change my clothes. My dress and panties are just laying on top of my bed, unwashed”

“Alright, that’s good, we are going to need your clothes as well for DNA testing”

“Yes” I acknowledge “I know”

“Don’t worry y/n” Olivia assures, smiling sincerely “You’re not alone through this”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

Lieutenant Olivia Benson casually paced back and forth, speaking with her hands, explaining the details of her latest case, my case, to ADA and close friend Rafael Barba

“And what is this woman’s name?” Rafael asked with furrowed brows, his feet casually propped up on his table, his hand squeezing a blue stress ball

“Y/n y/l/n” Olivia responded

“Come again?” Rafael inquires quizzically with a surprised expression and furrowed brows, recognizing the mentioned name escaping from Olivia’s lips

“Y/n y/l/n” Olivia repeats “Do you already know her?”

Rafael lowers his feet from the table, his hand now squeezing the stress ball much harder than before “I do actually” he admits “Y/n and I used to date a long time ago”

Olivia’s eyes open in shock “Really?”

“Yes, you’re surprised?”

“No” She shakes her head “I’m only surprised at the fact that you actually even have time to date”

Rafael shoots Olivia his infamous evil glare

“I’m sorry” Olivia raises her hands in defense midway into the air “Just trying to lighten the mood a bit”

“I thought she was still living in Florida”

“Apparently not” Olivia chimed in “She’ll be at the precinct in an hour which reminds me, I should be heading back there. Are you coming to meet her or should I have her be brought here to you?”

Rafael tosses the ball onto the top of his desk, standing from his chair “I’ll join you” he grabs the jacket from the back of his seat and puts it on walking towards the door, stopping himself once he realizes Olivia is not following behind him “Are you coming or waiting for me to write you an invitation?”

“Barba” she speaks his name ever so softly “I need your word that your history and whatever feelings you may have left over for y/n, if any, whether positive or negative, are not going to have any effect on her case”

“You know me better than that Liv”

“I need your word Barba”

Rafael lowers his head momentarily before raising it back up, his hazel eyes connecting with those brown ones of Olivia Benson “You have my word Liv, I will treat her like I do every other victim, no more, no less” He raises his brows, one big hand motioning to the door “Ready, Lieutenant?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three

Nervously, with plastic bag in hand, I strut into the busy precinct filled with the noise of chatter, copiers and printers working off into the distance.

“Lieutenant Benson” I speak softly.

She turns around taking off her glasses, placing them inside her jacket pocket “Y/n”

“I brought the evidence for you needed for the rape kit” I hand her the plastic bag holding my clothes, more specifically the dress and panties that I was wearing during the time of the incident.

“Thank you” Olivia takes the bag, holding it down at her side “We’ll be sure to have these tested immediately” She looks around at the people surrounding her “Y/n these are the detectives that will be handling your case” Olivia introduces the people around her one by one, all of them so welcoming and friendly “And-” she pauses, stepping aside revealing the man that was hiding behind her dressed in an elegant brown suit “I’m told you already know the person who will be handling your case in court, ADA-”

“Rafael Barba” I interject, staring at Rafael with warm eyes “Yes, I know him very well” my hand nervously tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, a half-smile etched on my face

“Just out of curiosity, how do you two know each other?” Amanda Rollins questions

“Rollins” Olivia mutters warningly, Rafael giving Amanda a death glare

“No, it’s fine Lieutenant” I face Amanda “Rafael and I used to date a very long time ago”

“Wow, what a small world we live in” Comments Finn placing his hands inside his pockets

“Okay, you all have your duties so please get to them” Olivia orders “I’ll leave you two alone” she whispers to Rafael “If anyone needs me I’ll be at the examiners”

“Y/n” Rafael inches nearer, closing the empty space between us “I’m so sorry this happened to you”

“Why are you, it’s not your fault” I cross my arms, my hand rubbing up and down on either side against the goosebumps present on my skin "I'm the one that was stupid enough to let him in, if I had just-"

"It's not your fault y/n, please don't ever tell or make yourself believe that"

“Do you know if they talked to him yet or brought him in for questioning?” I ask with a sigh, ignoring his statement or, rather, comforting comment

“Finn and Rollins are headed over to his place as we speak” he sighs “When did you get back from Florida?”

“A year ago”

“Well I’m glad that you’re back and, even though it's under bad circumstances, it is good to see you”

I nod, lowering my head, avoiding eye contact “Likewise”

“Y/n, you do know we need to do a trial prep to get you ready for when you testify in court, right?”

“Yes, Rafael I do know that” I lift my head, my eyes reconnecting with his hazel beauties “Or do you prefer counselor?”

“Good, be in court Monday at eight” Rafael uttered sharply “Don’t be late, and in a professional setting I prefer counselor”

“Alright” I fidget with the strings dangling from my hoodie “Counselor it is then” I turn around and continue to walk away “See you Monday”  

“Y/n” I pause by the door and turn back around facing the rather small lawyer standing a few feet before me “No hoodies and sweats alright, dress professional from now on, at least until after the trial”

I run my eyes over the baggy clothes covering my body and stare back at him “Will do, anything else?”

“No” Rafael shakes his head, forcing a hint of a smile “That’s it for now”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change things up...same chap, new content (chap 4 re-posted)
> 
> *Discontinued*

Nevada sat in the cold interrogation room under a bright, single bulbed light, slouched back in his chair, fingertip impatiently tapping on the metal table, sucking his teeth and rolling his eyes, rudely waiting for Rollins and Carisi to begin their questioning.

"Y/n, how long have you known her?" Questioned Rollins, taking a seat across from him as she glanced over his file of crimes that Nevada claimed were only alleged

"And by 'known' you mean screwing?" Nevada smirked smugly "I have 'known'-" his fingers creating air quotes around the word "Y/n longer than that ADA you have standing out there" Nevada turns his head towards the glass, winking, knowing that Rafael was watching and listening intently from the other side of the one-way mirror, his hand clenched in anger down at his side.

"And it was all consensual?" Asked Carisi, pacing the room, his arms crossed

"Yes" Nevada blurted bitterly "I own a club, I have money-"

"Your point being?"

"My point being, detective, that I am a popular man, especially when it comes to the ladies. All I have to do is walk down the street, stroll through the dance floor, and the mamacitas are all over me, dragging me to the stalls, filling my pockets with numbers so, you see, I don't need to rape anyone"

"So, y/n is lying?"

"She is"

Carisi scoffed, uncrossing his arms "And why would she do that?"

"Anger. I'm sure you know that I cheated on her, right?" He snickers "Y/n is a woman scorned, detective, she's only trying to get back at me in the worst way possible"

"So to reiterate, you're claiming that Ms. Y/l/n slept with you after finding out you cheated on her just so she could cry rape and say you did it, all as a way of getting payback?"

Nevada turns his head away from Carisi, planting his dark orbs on Rollins "Look at that, blondes aren't really stupid after all" he mutters, the smug smirk still proudly plastered on his face "That is exactly what I am saying detective"

Rollins and Carisi glance at each other, now finding themselves in a game of he said, she said, the DNA proof in their hands, useless.

Now they had nothing, Benson popping her head in, pulling Carisi and Rollins out of the room.

"What do you think Barba?"

Barba shakes his head in anger, "What, besides the fact that we don't have any real solid proof or a case, I think that one of them is clearly lying and we need to find out who"

"You really think Y/n would do something like this?" Benson inquires with furrowed brows "Lie just to get payback?"

"I don't but we still need to find out" Barba reciprocates with a low voice "And I think it's best that I be the one to speak with her, alone" he comments "Call her in"


End file.
